The Fairy and Me
by CrimsonApple06
Summary: Both a boy and a girl stumble upon a mysterious book that has a secret.. both my OCs.. based on a story/TV series in HM Boy & Girl.. heehee, my very first fanfic.. so please be nice.. hope you like it ! :D
1. Chapter 1 : The Book

Ahh.. my very first story.. hehe.. just got it originally from the TV show The Fairy and Me, in Harvest Moon Boy & Girl (PSP).. :D

Sorry if there's wrong grammar..

Let me know what you think.. Ok? thankees~!

**The Fairy and Me…**

****Chapter 1 : The Book

HIS STORY

… … … … … … … … …

BING BONG BING BONG

_The school bell had rung and she's still not here yet... Where is she..?_

I had been sitting in this deserted library for half an hour already. I'm Alex, an average high school student.

And like most people, I don't normally hang out in a place like this, but the only reason why I'm here is because…

I want to see Alexa, a girl I've liked since the first time I saw her. She goes to the library every day after class.

FLASH BACK!

… … … … … … … … …

The first time I met her was when I was walking home from school. It was winter that time, and I happened to find an abandoned puppy by the park.

It was so cold, so I wrapped it with the scarf I was wearing and ran to a nearby convenience store to get it some milk.

Everyday, after class, I would see that puppy at the park on the same spot, all the time.. So I'd drop by the convenience store and buy it some milk..

One day, I was paying for the milk when I stared out the window and saw a girl with the puppy. When I got back she was hugging the puppy. She looked up at me and smiled. I thought she was really cute and pretty, and she was also wearing our school uniform… I handed her the bottle of milk I bought and she got up. "Thank you…" was the only thing she said to me and left with the puppy in her hands. I figured it was hers… obviously…

Then, I too, left for home. I had the strange feeling that I forgot something.

I arrived at my house, and about 5 min. later, there was a knock on the door.

There she was! I didn't know her name that time, but Alexa was there, standing at our front porch. She held out her hands and was holding my scarf. "Sorry, you must've forgotten to get it back. Thanks again."

I got the scarf from her and before she could leave, I held her hand and stopped her. I timidly asked for her name…

That's when I found out who she is, and started to like her from then on.

… … … … … … … … …

I decided to roam around while waiting for her. I passed dozens of rows of books, and none of them interested me, I wasn't that into books anyway. All of a sudden, by some invisible force, I pulled out a random book from somewhere.

_The Fairy and Me_

_If you finish this book from front to back, your wish will come true_

_What the..?_ I thought about reading it, but lost interest and was going to place it back to the shelf.

'Hey, are you gonna read that...?' I jumped from the sudden sound and turned around to see Alexa, talking to me..!

My heart started to race… I felt as if I was the luckiest guy in the world.

I nodded; unaware that I agreed on reading the book I didn't want to read. She got the book and lead me to the librarian to file the borrow consent.

The librarian gave back the book and motioned to leave, which means we had to get out and lock up. Alexa shoved the book back to me and we left.

'It's a great read.' She said.

'Ah, have you read it before..?' I wanted to act as calm as possible.

She smiled and nodded. I can't stay cool… She was so cute, I thought.

We walked down the hall, passing other students going home.

There was an awkward silence. I felt like we were some kind of school couple..

… … … … … … … … …

We've been walking for some time now.. I wondered if I get to walk her home..

We exited the school and strolled by the sidewalk..

'So.. You were that guy from last winter.. Alex, right..?' She said.

I shuddered.. Why'd I get so worked up? I guess I just panicked..

'Yeah.. thanks again for returning my scarf..'

'No problem.. Thank you too, for watching after my puppy..' She smiled.. damn, so cute..

Then I realized, wherever we're going, it seems familiar.. Wait.. We're in my neighborhood..

'You live here don't you..?' I was startled.. _How'd SHE know I live here? And now that you mentioned it, she was able to return my scarf to me at my house last time.. Wha-? _

Confused, I just nodded.. I guess I wouldn't be walking her to her home.. How weird that SHE was the one who walked me home.. and weirder that she knew where I lived..

'THANKS!' I yelled at her from our front porch..

She was walking away when she turned back and waved at me..

I looked down on the book I forgot I was actually holding.. It grants a wish right after I finish reading it huh? Well, before I read it, I wish I'd get a girlfriend as nice, as smart, and as cute as Alexa..

Then a thought occurred to me.. If she said the book was a good read, then that means she already read it... _I wonder what SHE wished for._.


	2. Chapter 2 : The girl

Man.. I kind of lost interest in this part of the story.. so sorry.. haha XD

So sorry if it happens to be kinda short compared to the rest..

Please comment~! Thanks..

Chapter 2 : The girl

HIS STORY

… … … … … … … … …

It's been days since that day I saw the strange book.. and since then, Alexa and I have gotten a bit close..

I still can't believe it.. I feel like I'm gonna float up and soar in the air.. But I still can't push the thought of her mysteriousness at the back of my mind..

I've got to know, somehow, how she knows where I live, and what's up with this book that brought us together all of a sudden?

Right now, I'm in the library once again right after our class ended.

But this time, I'm not here for Alexa, I'm her reading The Fairy and Me.. Well, maybe it still is for Alexa, since she's sitting right next to me, also reading, but with another book..

… … … … … … … … …

I finally finished the book.. It was so simple to read, yet I feel some kind of aura around it.. does it possess some kind of power or something..?

So many questions in my head.. and again, the thought of Alexa back at that winter and when she walked me home came back..

_Why am I suddenly starting to panic again..? Ahhh_

I couldn't help it anymore.. something's going on..

I gulped, and took a deep breath..

'Uhhmm.. Alexa? Remember that time you gave me back my scarf last winter?'

'Sure.. Why? What is it?'

'I've been wondering, if you don't mind if I ask, how you knew where I lived..?'

she just looked at me, with those big, cute eyes..

Then she smiled..

'I like you.. Alex..' she said..

I couldn't help but stammer a bit.. I was taken aback.. WAY back.. _what?_

I couldn't believe my ears... The hell just happened..?

'Will you.. be my boyfriend...?' she timidly said..

_HUH? are you serious? This is so sudden..! and I'm such a loser for having a girl to ask me first.. What just happened..?_

_I don't even know if I should accept this.. all this.. is just so weird..! _This was all in my mind..

'yes..!' I blurted out..


	3. Chapter 3 : The Book 2

Chapter 3: The Book (2)

HER STORY

'yes..!' he blurted out..

_my wish, it.. it came true!_ I thought.

I was so happy, I couldn't think straight. Everything happened so fast.

I never would've thought that The Fairy and Me would actually make this possible.

I read the book myself, and I doubted that my wish would come true, but it did.

FLASH BACK!

… … … … … … … … …

BING BONG BING BONG

_uughh.. The teacher's holding us back in class again.. I should be in the library by now._

'Ok class, collect your things and you may go.' the teacher said.

_FINALLY!_

Hurriedly, I make my way to the library. I was supposed to be in charge of locking up today, I sure hope I didn't let the librarian wait too long.

I'm Alexa, just an average high school student. Though unlike most people, I spend more time reading books than doing other cool stuff.

I turned around a corner then I entered the library.

Hmm.. The librarian doesn't seem to be around.

There was a note at the front desk saying "Bathroom Break".

I decided to roam around for a little while.

I walked around, passing lots of shelves. They tower over me filled with so many books.

Suddenly, I stopped at a certain section I've never been to that much. Then, by some invicible force, I pulled out a random book from somewhere.

_The Fairy and Me_

_If you finish this book from front to back, your wish will come true_

This book really caught my attention, and I wondered why I never read it before considering how often I go to the library.

By the time I arrived at the front desk again the librarian was already there.

I apologized for being late and filed a consent for the book _The Fairy and Me_. Afterwards we both locked up and went our separate ways.

As I was walking at the corridor making my way home, I passed by a couple walking and laughing together.

They both looked so happy, and then I thought..

_If this book really does grant wishes, then I wish to have a boyfriend._

I started reading the book as soon as I got home from school.

… … … … … … … … …

I've been reading the book for some time now. The breeze swept through me and gave me chills down my spine.

Snow began to fall so I stood up from the park bench and motioned to go home.

I went on a little stroll with my puppy this afternoon and I brought the book along with me. It's been a day since I first encountered the book.

_It's a great read, _I thought to myself. I finally finished it.

Lost in thought about the book AND about my wish, my puppy ran off somewhere. I only realized it when I was already home. I got worried and went back to the park to go look for him.

I looked everywhere, but never found him even after hours of searching.

It got dark, so I had no choice but to go home or else my parents will worry about me.

Yes, I was really worried, but I had this strange feeling I couldn't understand. I guess I'll just go looking for it tomorrow after school.

… … … … … … … … …

BING BONG BING BONG

As the bell rang I hurried to the library to return the book and then I went to the park to look for my dog.

I was hoping and praying that my puppy's okay. It's winter, and it can get really cold.

The park was just a few blocks away. A few meters away. Now it's just up ahead.

I looked around for it. Searching high and low. Still no sign of it.

It got dark again, so I just went home. This time I was terrified. I must have been so careless to lose my puppy just by thinking deeply about some book

that will supposedly grant your wish.

I didn't actually believed that my wish would actually come true, but deep down I hoped it would.

… … … … … … … … …

The next day, I returned to the park again. This time, I double checked the places I've searched before.

Still, there was no sign of him. I was going to give up until (from afar) I spotted a small animal wrapped in a scarf by the very corner of the park.

_How come I never searched the obvious places? stupid stupid stupid.._

I was walking towards it when a guy reached it first. I stopped and looked at him as he knelt and gently patted my puppy's head. The next thing I knew was that he stood up and went to a nearby convenience store.

That's when I jogged to my puppy and just stood there for a second, thinking, then I too knelt down and gave it a hug. I was so relieved.

I never thought I'd ever see my dog again.

A few minutes later, the guy returned from the convenience store. I noticed he was holding a bottle of milk. I smiled at him.

He was cute, I thought. I also noticed he was wearing our school uniform.

I got up with my puppy in my arms and said 'Thank you...'

I couldn't do or say anything else. I was too shy. I just smiled at him one more time and left.


	4. Chapter 4 : The boy

Chapter 4: The boy

HER STORY

As I walked down the sidewalk going home, I remembered the scarf my puppy was wrapped in. It must have been his..! I thought.

I turned around and spotted him walking the other direction. That's when I decided to follow him.

I didn't want to be thought of as a stalker or anything, but I really wanted to return his scarf back to him.

He was also too far away for me to call out, and I wasn't in the mood to run after a person.

I didn't stalk, err.. walk too long. We arrived at a neighborhood not too far from the park. I saw him enter a house, so I decided to just go there and return his scarf.

I went up their front porch and knocked on their door. I removed the scarf from my puppy and as he opened the door, I timidly held it out to him.

'Sorry, you must've forgotten to get it back. Thanks again..' I said.

He got the scarf and I turned to go home.

That's when he suddenly grabbed my hand. I was startled and turned to look at him, hoping my face wasn't blushing, cause I thought I was inside.

'Thanks for returning my scarf. My name's Alex, by the way. What's yours?'

'I'm Alexa, nice meeting you' I gave him a warm smile. Then we said goodbye and I left.

… … … … … … … … …

I never really thought I'd ever end up seeing him again. I saw him holding _The Fairy and Me_ in the library a few months later after our first meeting.

I remembered the wish I made when I borrowed the book. Did the book bring us together?

My wish DID come true, but was it really the book that made it happen?

Everything in my mind was all so confusing. I forgot I was still sitting with Alex at the library.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. It looked as if we were both confused.

We both had so much in our minds, yet I was still happy.

We smiled at each other, then we got up to return _The Fairy and Me _to where we both found it.


	5. Chapter 5 : The goddess

Chapter 5: The book (3)

THEIR STORY

We made our way to the section where I found _The Fairy and Me _and I was about to place the book on the shelf when it suddenly glowed a bright yellow.

Alexa held on to my arm as we both watched the book glowing.

I held it out in front of me when a girl, came out of it. Probably a fairy.

She had long, green, braided hair. She was smiling at both of us that we weren't so frightened as we should be.

'Hello, I'm the Harvest Goddess..!' she said.

'You both finished this book, so I may now grant your wishes. Alexa, I'm sorry I'm a few months late, I'm just so busy with the harvest sprites and everything. How do I know your name? Let's just say I know a lot of things.' She gave out a bigger smile.

Me and Alexa looked at each other with bewilderment and then back to the goddess.

'Okay then.. So Alexa, you wished for a boyfriend. And Alex, you wished for a girlfriend as nice, as smart, and as cute as Alexa.'

Alexa looked at me and I got a little embarrassed at my more specific wish.

Then I thought about a few things. First, what the hell are harvest sprites? and second, our wishes came true even before the book (or the goddess) granted them?

'Wait a minute, our wishes came true before you showed up..' Alexa must've been thinking the same thing.

'What do you mean?' said the goddess

'Alexa and I are together.' I said..

The goddess looked shocked for a moment, then squeeled with glee.

'Really?' She said happily. 'Ooooh this is so adorable. Looks like you two didn't need my help with your wishes after all. You both made it happen. It wasn't my power that granted your wishes, it was destiny~!' 3

We both looked at each other again, this time, with happiness in our faces.

Who would've thought.. that we wanted the same thing, each other..

… … … … … … … … …

THE END


End file.
